charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charmed-Jay
Nicknameguy GREAT WORK!! Nicknameguy 21:02, 24 July 2008 (UTC) My email Hi ! I sent you an email a short while ago because the wikis were locked off from editing. Just checking you got it... - ''' 2Anthony4 ''' Talk Pages created Fan Fic Sandbox 18:08, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Gallery Hi, I need someone to help me with the gallery on Mrs. Johnson it is working correctly and is only showing the text and no pictures thanks, --[[CharmingBuffy]] 06:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) No Problem and Thanks Thanks for all your help and how did you fix the gallery? You do really great work andyou do it fast which is very good. --[[CharmingBuffy]] 08:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks that helps a lot :), I really apparicate all our help --[[CharmingBuffy]] 08:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually she always had they she just never knew how to use them she orbed out of the car right before the accident that killed her parents (Mark Matthews and Helen Matthews) after she met up with Piper and Phoebe she could channel them easier because of the Power of Three bond, I hope that helps --[[CharmingBuffy]] 09:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::True, but her witch powers are never really used her Whitelighter powers are always the main powers and by many views considered her only powers so I don't know, I do know she didn't master her witch powers until the fifth season where she could make a potion for anything and not mess up or have negative effects like switching bodies with her sister haha hope that helps --[[CharmingBuffy]] 09:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree with the first one and Prue, Piper and Pheebs' powers were bond when they were little and acording to the speak between Patty and Paige right after she was born she was orbed along with Patty and Sam to an Orphanage with the one request that she was given a name with a "P". SO it most likely was a prophecy thing because they all had to reunit next to the book to reconstitute the Charmed Ones --[[CharmingBuffy]] 09:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree plus it took her longer to master her Telekentic Orbung power than her regular Orbing Power. --[[CharmingBuffy]] 18:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::True but she uses her regular orbing is used more and was used first I also think that Prue's telekinetic ablities are more powerful that Paige's--[[CharmingBuffy]] 06:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If Prue had survived she eaisly would have been the most powerful but if she did we also wouldn't have Paige which her orbing is very useful. I've always been a huge Prue fan and liked the orginal Charmed Ones best I do like Paige a lot but it was difficult to accept her in the beginning because she came out of no where but she grew on me. Paige could throw objects acroosed the room but did she ever throw a demon acrossed the room, where as Prue did this multiple times (like when she threw Tuatha threw a glass door from was acrossed the room). --[[CharmingBuffy]] 06:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Are you the founder? No, I am not, although I wish I was :P Why? --TheBook 10:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Great edits :) I was just wondering since you are an admin on several sites (I am on here but I've never done this before) but how do you make an infobox not place one make one a completely different one, thanks --[[CharmingBuffy]] 08:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks I'll try that :) --[[CharmingBuffy]] 19:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey i noticed you changed the links of Phoebe's daughters to something new, im guessing this is fan made - could you explain? Lawrence Hart Actually, someone else was doing it. I was just changing it back to the way it was. Charmed-Jay 05:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude change Chris' species back to normal Witch/Elder not Witch/Whitelighter have you read the book it may have not stated it in the tv shows but it did in Leo Rising. Common no one can edit it and your throwing false information out there. I'm not the only one that agrees with this... CHANGE IT BACK! Hey, dude. I was not the one who changed it. You want it changed back, ask the one who really did it. Dude it says that your the last one to edit and seeing that its on lock who is the one that edited it then if not you.... Do some serious research, for God's sake, I am NOT an administrator. That last edit was based around Chris' years as a baby, meaning: I did nothing to the character infobox. Now I say it again: I DID NOT CHANGE "IT", NOW GOT IT? Charmed-Jay 19:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, Andrew here. After the issues that were caused over the past fortnight. I had unexpectedly been left the only admin on this site. As a result, I have to hold elections. I have decided to nominate you as a candidate for becoming an admin or bureaucrat. Please respond immediately to my talk page before the 26th of September and register your interest at User blog:Andyman14/Charmed Admin and Bureaucrat Elections - URGENT, Andyman14 12:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Ones Please stop changing the image on that article or else I will be forced to delete it. That image looks really bad, the way paige looks next to prue is atrocious. So please stop changin it.LHakaLH 15:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) infoboxes Are the infoboxes not showing up on your computer too or is it just mine? When I go to edit, the infobox info is there but when you view the page after editing they are gone. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback You are now a Rollback Editor. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 19:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC)-- Images of Phoebe I undid your edit because Khan agreed with HalliwellsAttic that including the images is a good idea. And I think fans of Phoebe would like seeing all the pics of her. Also, the word "suspectible" is a mistype on Cole Information, it isnt a word, susceptible is the correct word. Phoebe was susceptible to possession, not suspectible. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status Did you used to be an admin on here? When I first started editing on here, I thought you were an admin. -- Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ :Actually never been one. --Charmed-Jay 07:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :: He would be a good one, he is one on the Twilight Wiki so he knows what to do. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 09:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Piper and Dan Do you think it's good to make an article for their relationship as well? It's Piper's second biggest relationship. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 13:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it doesn't sound so bad. It's part of the history, and they were in love. Not to mention they were married in their past lives, meaning they were connected by spirit.--Charmed-Jay 13:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe's Relationships Can you please stop reverting that part of the page? Part of the new format is to have things on the page neater. Which includes the things I did with it. It doesn't include like 3 or 4 photo's of them. Just one photo of the guy she's dated and a couple of lines of it. Big relationships for her, like Cole and Coop have their own article, hence the links. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) FYI- Friendly Note on Uploading Images- If you didn't know already Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. Here is a list of categories incase you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks again! -- 00:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC)